Thanks for the Memories
by GrazielaL
Summary: Damon and Bonnie did it last night. She says it was only an act out of boredom, but he's willing to get to her. At least to get one more night. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! This story is been coming out of my fingers for around two months. Yesterday I decided I would finish it. Hope you guys enjoy (there's a bit o Steroline in it - not too much to bother, if you don't like the pairing).**

* * *

**.**

**Thanks for the Memories**

**.**

Damon rolled his eyes again. Did she really have to look at him like _that_?

Like, for real, what was so catchy about Jeremy Gilbert in order to make fierce lil' witch Bennett become such a sugarplum fairy.

As the younger man talked endlessly about his _unimportant_ time spent in Denver, Damon was analysing him from his spot. Cocky manners, loud voice, forced laugh, expansive hand gesturing. Yeah, the stupid boy was _showing himself off_. Irritatingly showing off his recently muscular, doe-eyed self to _Bonnie Bennett_. And, even worse, it seemed to be working.

When Jeremy started yet another "funny story" about the golden retriever dog he had left with his cousin in Denver, the vampire let go a bored, theatrical sigh, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"Why are you even here, Damon?" Jeremy faced him, with all the authority of a seventeen year old who considered himself the king of his own castle.

Damon smiled and looked _through_ Jeremy, right into Bonnie's face. "Just to enjoy the view."

Stefan raised his brows at the little western movie being reenacted before his eyes. He knew Damon had been weird, lately, but never thought that it had something to do with Bonnie. Now that he was thinking about it, an infatuation of his brother on her seemed just natural: Bonnie was pretty, powerful, strong-willed, and smart - qualities Damon considered very important in a woman. Taking Caroline's hand, he invited her to go outside and watch the night sky. Damon could handle his issues alone, and Bonnie was tough enough to take care of anything that might happen between two alpha males dwelling over her attentions.

Matt, sitting next to Jeremy, watched as his ex-girlfriend walked away by some vampire's hand. It was so weird to see Caroline and Stefan as a couple. Even tho Matt didn't love her anymore - well, at least he hoped he didn't -, that was some awkward situation.

"Dude, we all could use some popcorn, don'tcha think?" He said, breaking the tension of the room "Gotta fix us some".

Jeremy looked at the parting couple and then at his best buddy and smiled.

"I'll help you, man" Getting up, he offered Bonnie his hand "Wanna come?"

"And do all the job myself while you guys talk?" She laughed "Thank you very much, but I'll wait for my popcorn right here from this couch"

Jeremy gave a side look to Damon, who waved at him, and then kissed her on the cheek. Close enough to her lips for Damon to _almost_ let go a growl. Was baby Jeremy trying to prove a point here?

"I'll be right back" Jeremy told her, heading to the kitchen after Matt. To Damon, that was clearly a message for him - Jeremy would be right there, ready to come in her _rescue _if needed. And Damon always answered his messages.

"Easy, Romeo." The vampire teased. "Let the poor thing breathe."

Jeremy clenched his teeth but said nothing. Damon smiled. That was a victory. A little one, but still a victory.

He gone, the older man rushed by, sitting _very _close to her on the couch.

"So... Alone at least, witchy." His arm was stretching to be placed on her shoulders, when Bonnie stood on her feet.

"Whadda fuck you think you're doing, Damon?!"

"Picking up from where we stopped, Bons" That so characteristic smirk on his face.

"Dontcha call me that!" She almost yelled.

"Oh, you'd rather have me calling you 'babe'? 'Sexy'?" He got up, towering over her and overwhelming her with his proximity, with his gaze and his words. "I recall you asking me to call you 'dirty' last night, remember? If I ain't wrong, it was when I had my hands all wraped up around your ass..."

"Damon, I swear to goodness if you don't shut your mouth I'm gonna give you the worst aneurysm of your life."

"You know... They say there's a very thin line between pain and pleasure. So, depending on how you see it, Bons, you've just promised me yet _another_ earthshaking orga-"

"Shush!" Her curls flounced around her face as she glanced the kitchen door and back at him again "The guys may not hear, but Caroline and Stefan are right there at the porch!"

"Oh, don't be silly witchy. They're too busy fooling around to pay attention to our little talk." He leaned over and took a strand of her hair in his fingers "But what if they find out, huh? What would you do if Jerbear hears what a nasty little thing you are?"

"You're an ass"

"But still you banged me. What does it say about you?" He grinned "Admit it, judgey, you like me."

"I told you I was drunk!"

He laughed, caring too little if Jeremy and Matt would listen. "I'm a vampire, Bonnie. If you were really drunk, don't you think I'd have smelled it in your skin as I kissed your _entire_ body?" Sitting back, he crossed his legs and placed wide open arms on the couch's backboard "Is that so difficult to admit that you're attracted to me? That you_wanted_ to have sex, just as much as I did?"

She ran her hands over her face, and combed her hair back with her fingers. Trying to calm down, she sat. But it was too close to him and didn't help.

"Ok, Damon. I was horny, I went after you and we did it. It was... good, so thank you very much. Happy?"

Damon sighed. "You can do better than that, Bennett"

"What do you want me to say?! Yes, I probably will never be able to forget that night. Yes, I do find you attractive, and I don't think a lot of guys could get me all hot and bothered like you did. And yes, since we did it, I can't quite look at you without picturing you naked on my bed. Is enough for you?"

He blinked at her a few times before answering.

"I meant you can do better than being with baby Gilbert."

Bonnie let go a surprised "oh" and Damon took it as his chance to invade her space. "But it was nice to know that you're seeing me naked right now" He came closer "Will make it even better for me to get you _all hot and bothered_ later tonight."

"Damon, please..."

"Shushhh" He put his finger on her lips "We don't want baby Gilbert to catch us, do we? It would ruin your highschool flirting"

Bonnie closed her eyes for a second, very conscious of his touch.

"Don't give him so much hope, tho. I'd _hate _having to see you break the poor kido's heart." He kissed her cheeck, nose, and lips. "Leave your window unlocked, will you?"

"What are you now, a _sparkling _vampire?" She smiled at him.

"Oh, no witchy. The last thing on my mind is getting into your room to watch you _sleep_." He put her hair behind her ear. "You didn't answer"

"I don't even _know_ what to answer!"

He rolled his eyes, and then walked away from her.

"Let's do this way: I promise I won't break in, ok. Take your time to make up your mind, but don't stay here until too late, I might get jealous and _that_ won't be pretty." He smiled at her and stopped his way out. "I'll climb your window later. If you want me in, leave it open. If you don't, tomorow is a brand new day for me to try, huh?" She opened her mouth to reply, but he was on his knees before her in a second, his finger over her lips again. "Ah ah ah. You said you pictured me naked on _your bed_, and since we only did it in mine I figured it's not over until I get to" his finger ran over her mouth, and Bonnie tryed really hard keeping her eyes open "_satisfy your fantasie_."

"Ok" she said, her breath caressing his skin. He dropped his finger.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said ok. I will leave the window unlocked" He smirked and lifted up for a kiss "But-" he rolled his eyes and backed away, gesturing for her to continue "it doesn't mean we're having sex. Gosh, I'm probably not even inviting you in. We're gonna _talk_."

He started laughing. When she asked, he lifted an eyebrow. "You should know... Your father invited me in like a month ago. Council stuff." He came closer again, almost kissing her. "See, I could just break in if I wanted, but I'm being such a _good boy._"

"We're still not doing it"

He got up, and kissed her forehead, walking away right after. "Well see 'bout that"

"See about what?!" Jeremy entered the room, talking too loud to Damon's liking.

The vampire snorted, choosing to ignore the other man. Stefan opened the door, with a giggling Caroline by the hand, before he could walk out of the house.

"Leaving already, Damon?"

"Yeah" Damon told his brother. "Got stuff to do. You know, take a shower, get some flowers. Maybe some red wine?" He looked back at Bonnie and winked, before walking away.

Everyone noticed the blush on Bonnie's cheeks. Well, everyone but Jeremy Gilbert.

…

As she drove home that night, she couldn't help but laugh at that thought that, if Damon believed he would just climb her window and full around with her, he was going to have a bad, bad time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you like :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
